warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frightful Encounter
Another story by: Silverwhisker This one is about Silvervenom! And i will most likely finish this one. Prolouge: Blacknight's screech awoke her mate. He ran over to his she-cat in stress. "Blacknight! H-Hang on!" he cried. Blacknight watched her mate's silver fur vanish into the medicine cat den. "I heard her, Venomdrip!" hissed the medicine cat. "V-Venomdrip! Please, quickly!" cried Blacknight. Venomdrip watched as his mate went through the pain of dilivering his kits. Venomdrip smiled. His kit was born, and his mate was tired. "Thanks for helping her, Horsetail." sighed Venomdrip. Horsetail nodded, and his dark brown pelt vanished back into his den. Silvervenom got his mate a snake. He squeezed the venom out of the snake. Its venom, was the exact same color, as Blacknight's newborn kit. Horsetail's apprentice, Rushpaw, was still by Blacknight. He gasped at the snake's venom. "A omen! Something will happen to this kit... Something to do, with venom." meowed Rushpaw. He padded away. "Name?" mewed Venomdrip. Blacknight smiled. "H-how about....Silverkit?" Chapter 1, Another Shadey day: "Grrr! I told you, Peachkit, i wanna sleep, not play!" wailed Silverkit. Berrykit snorted. Peackit and Berrykit were the twin, peachy colored kits. "I'm Berrykit!" she growled. Peachkit giggled, and pounced down next to Silverkit. "We're hard to tell apart, right?" she teased. Silverkit rolled her eyes. "Well, your up now! Lets play1" purred Berrykit. Silverkit hissed. The twins wre older than her, but played as much as a kit! silverkit sighed. "Fine!" she growled. Peachkit leaped at Silverkit. Silverkit dodged to te side, and pinned her down. Berrykit let out a screech, and pounced on Silverkit's back. Silverkit rolled over, squishing Berrykit. Silverkit ran for the brambles. She was small, and Berrykit and Peachkit were larger. Silverkit could easily flee through the brambles with out getting tangled, but the twins would have a problem. They ran after her, getting tangled in the brambles. Berrykit hissed at Peachkit. "Quit shoving!" growled Pechkit. Silverkit sniffed. The twins would distract the queens, so Silverkit was free to explore camp! She bounded into a small den, that smelled horrible. Cats layed there. "Elders den! Yuck! What am i doing here while there's cleaner dens to explore! Silverkit thought to herself. She padded into the medicine cat den. She like how it was tidy and neat. It had sweet smells of herbs. Silverkit found a poppy seed on the ground, but didn't eat it. She was scared Horsetail would go after her. Silverkit padded out of the den, and into the leader's den. She liked how roomy it was. The leader wasn't insdie, so Silverkit roamed around in it for awhile. The deputy, Moonsky, stopped her. Silverkit looked at Moonsky. Moonsky's knotted black and white pelt wasn't bristled with anger. Silverkit let out a sigh of relife. "Don't worry, your not in trouble. I won't tell, but if your mother finds out, she might." mewed Moonsky. Silverkit purred. She followed Moonsky outside. "Hey, how about i just take you around camp, so your mom doesn't think your getting into trouble?" offered Moonsky. Silverkit nodded and purred. After the tour, Silverkit curled up in her nest. "Hey....I heard you got a tour of camp, my darling... How about i take you out of camp tomarrow? You may be two moons old, but your a strong one. I know the twins are five moons old and haven't left, but your brave, right?" murmured Blacknight. Silverkit nodded and purred. She was so tired, and didn't even feel like thinking about how fun it would be exploring. Silverkit felt her mother's nudge. She woke, and looked into her mother's deep amber eyes. "Lets go." she murmured to Silverkit. Silverkit followed her mother on unsteady legs out of camp. Her mother purred. "Do you need me to carry you?" she asked. Silverkit snorted. "I-I'm big like you said!" growled Silverkit. Blacknight purred and licked her daughter's head. "Of course you are..." she murmured. Teh two journeyed on through the dark forest. It had smells of wonderful prey, and pine. Blacknight stiffened. "what's the matter, mommy?" asked Silverkit. "Silverkit! Stay behind me, there are rogues near by!" whispered Blacknight. Silverkit could tell her mother wasn't joking. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you to them, mom" whimpered Silverkit. Two rogues appeared. A dark gray tom, and a ragged brown tom. Blacknight hissed. "You look like a mother loner, but you stink with clan scent! Leave us to have your prey, or else!" snarled the brown tom. Blacknight curled her lip, and leaped at the two toms. They were too powerful, and were slaughtering Blacknight. "G-G-Go!" cried Blacknight. The dark gray tom prepared to chase Silverkit. Silverkit back away, but got stuck under a root. She let out a cry. "No! K-Kill me...instead of my kit..." whimpered Blacknight. The brown tom gave a prickly smile at Blackgnith, and dug his claws into her neck. Blood pooled around Blacknight's neck. the tom's claws dug so deep, Silverkit could see her mother's neck bone. The dark gray tom picked up Silverkit by the scruff, and drug her out of the root. "Now, scramble back to your clan, and warn them that the new Bloodclan will end the clans!" hissed the raggedy brown tom. Silverkit nodded, and bounded away, her eyes streaming with tears. She felt faint, like she had nothing left in life. She knew she still had her father and clan, but everything felt like it disappeared... The clan had already burried Silverkit's mother, and Venomdrop had already found someone else. Silverkit didn't mind the she-cat. But she knew, her father had been cheating on her mother beofre she had died. Venomdrop was realy close to Bubleforest. The brown she-cat with dark tabby stripes decided to foster mother Silverkit. Silverkit sighed. The nursery was so empty. Peachkit and Berrykit had become apprentices. Silverkit was alone only with Bumbleforest. Silverkit sighed. Her father wasn't much of a father. Venomdrop only visited Bumbleforest. Silverkit put her ears back when Venomdrop padded in. "I've longed to see you, Bumbleforest!" he purred, touching his nose to her's. Silverkit let out a hiss. "Hello?! I'm your kit!" snarled Silverkit. Venomdrop put his nose in the air. "My new, and better mate will have better kits that don't have a curse!" hissed Venomdrop. Silverkit felt hurt. She rushed out of the den and into the pine forest. Chapter 2, Time to Shine: Silverkit yawned. Her father and foster mother left the clan. Silverkit padded out of the den. The new leader called her. "Silverpaw, you'll be mentored by Thistlebud." yowled Moonstar. Silverpaw smerked. She liked Thistlebud. He was a newly made warrior. He touched his nose to her's. Silverpaw loved to see things. Especily, to see Thistlebud. Moonstar kept many secrets with Silverpaw, especily the one about Silverpaw havinga crush on Thistlebud. "Do you want to see your new den?" asked Thistlebud. Silverpaw shook her head. She wanted to spend time with Thistlebud! Thistlebud nodded. "Okay, how'bout we go hunting?" he asked her. Silverpaw purred and nodded. Moonstar had told Silverpaw before that Thistlebud had a crush on her too. Silverpaw loved to look around the forest. "Do you know the hunter's crouch?" asked Thistlebud. Silverpaw pounced on Thistlebud's tail. He purred. "Course you do." he laughed. They went hunting, side by side for moons. Silverpaw impressed the clan. But all her happiness disappeared when her father returned. Venomdrop looked grumpy, and skinny. "Bumbleforest left me. S-she tried to kill the clan! I-I had to stop, and i tried, but....She left me instead. But atleast my clans safe!" meowed Venomdrop. Silverpaw snorted. She knew her father was just trying to plot something. Moonstar nodded. "you can stay." she mewed. Venomdrop purred. "you won't be dissapointed!" he purred. Silverpaw stomped up to Moonstar as soon as her father left. "H-He's just toying with you! He's gonna kill you and the clan!" hissed Silverpaw. Moonstar shook her head. "He's far to cute to do that!" she sighed. Silverpaw froze. "N-No! Don't fall in love with him, he'll just kill you! He just wants you to fall in love with him so he can kill you!" she hissed. Moonstar flicked her tail. "Leave." she growled. Silverpwa lashed her tail and left the den. She saw her father telling the clan his lie. Silverpaw put her ears back. "Hey Silverpaw! A-Are you okay?" meowed Thistlebud, as he padded over to her. Silverpaw purred. "fine now! do you wanna hunt?" she asked him. Thistlebud purred and nodded. The two padded out of camp. "so, what was bothering you?" asked Thistlebud. Silverpaw sighed. "My father just came back. I think he's already plotting to kill Moonstar." mutered Silverpaw. Thistlebud licked her ear. "Don't worry, I'll watch over you, and the clan." murmured Thistlebud. Silverpw purred. The two went hunting, and caught a shrew, two brids, and a vole. Silverpaw said good night to Thistlebud, and went to sleep. Silverpw yawned and padded out of her den. "Hey, Thistlebud, wanna go for a border patrol?" she purred, poking her head in the warriors den. She looked around intsdie. Cats were sleeping, and there was no sign of Thistlebud. Silverpaw nudged Fireshadow. "Hey, where is Thistlebud?" she asked him. Fireshadow yawned. "Border patrol." he muttered, going back to sleep already. Silverpaw nodded, and rushed out of the den to find Thistlebud. She didn't find her father as she left, so Silverpaw began to worry. Silverpaw let out a squeak as she tripped over something. She looked down and gasped. Thistlebud's body layed there. She let out a cry, and drug his body to camp. "We mourn over Thisltebud's death. Silverpaw, I will now mentor you, and hope to do a great job like Thistlebud." yowled Moonstar.(Will finish) Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages